Sentimento Revirado
by Lucente
Summary: Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. Tinha namorado com ele e continuava apaixonada. Ele não. Passei alguns anos da minha vida o evitando. Agora ele entra com tudo nela. Resumo Tosco


Título: Sentimento Revirado.

Resumo: Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. Tinha namorado com ele e continuava apaixonada. Ele não. Passei alguns anos da minha vida o evitando. Agora ele entra com tudo nela.

Simplesmente é injusto. Remus Lupin me lê só com o olhar, sabe o que penso e como me fazer feliz. Eu o amo.

**1-Capítulo Único**

Te encontrei novamente por acaso, naquele restaurante com toda a turma antiga.

Como mudara daquele garoto tímido que eu conhecera! Estavas mais alto, mais forte e maduro. Continuava bonito, e tinha o mesmo brilho de sempre nos olhos castanhos claros.

_Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber _

Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer

Eu me apaixonei por ti nos tempos do colégio. Escondi de ti o tempo todo por medo da rejeição, – afinal, o que você veria nesta ruiva desengonçada? – mas por Morgana! Como me arrependo agora! Quanto tempo teríamos aproveitado!

_Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara_

Então qual não foi minha surpresa quando te declarastes...! Eu finalmente achei que a vida iria funcionar e seguir para frente...Ah, sonhos! Fiquei desiludida quando dois meses depois cortamos o namoro. Não sei porque não funcionou e a essa altura também não importa...

Começei a fingir que estava bem, e por um tempo acreditei na minha farça, é muito mais simples confiar na felicidade mesmo que falsa, do que perceber que na verdade a vida não é assim.

Mais meu mundo veio à baixo quando te vi com teus amigos...

_Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
Que eu já nem preciso_

Sorrias, e era lindo, tão indiferente ao meu sofrimento, tão puro, tão diferente dos meus... E apesar de tudo não sorrias para mim. O chão pareceu sumir momentanemente de lugar, e eu caí, caí em direção do vazio...

Quando notei já estava no chão, sem entender nada, sem ver nada senão a ti... Devia estar realmente horrível, pois tu me perguntastes preocupado se eu estava bem... Sim querido, naquela hora com tu te preocupando comigo eu estava bem...Sempre tão gentil, Remus.

_Sinto dizer  
Que amo __mesmo,  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar_

Para a minha infelicidade percebi o que estava acontecendo (ou o que a muito sentia e não queria notar). Eu ainda te amava, e estava escrito na minha testa, em meu pensamentos e gestos, tudo só por ti... Por mais que eu tentasse disfarçar, negar, me esconder.

Começei a ficar doente com aquela descoberta, perdi o apetite. Passava todas as aulas em um sonho, não ouvia o que as pessoas me diziam. Até que desmaiei em plena aula de Transfiguração.

Acordei na Ala Hospitalar e tu estavas lá, olhando ansiosamente para mim. Brigastes comigo, disse para eu nunca mais te dar um susto desses...No final era só preocupação. Tu me abraçaste, e eu desejei intensamente que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Não é nem preciso dizer que ele acabou, tu me soltaste para perguntar:

- Por que tem estado tão triste ultimamente, Lílian?

_Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse_

Ao responder à tua preocupação eu menti, disse que era o extresse das provas, dos NIEMS... Agora nem sei exatamente o que falei, só lembro que tu não acreditaste, assim como eu não acreditava que sua mãe ficava doente a cada lua cheia. Porém eu não te precionei, assim como tu não fizeste força para descobrir meus segredos naquele momento... Confiávamos o suficiente um no outro para deixar cada um com seus problemas. Simplesmente esquecíamos, se fosse importante viria a tona.

_Não cabe mais sermos somente amig__os_

Eu não conseguia mais te encarar, não podia te olhar sem amá-lo, e assim me sentia traindo sua amizade. Não conseguia te ver com outra que não fosse eu, elas te teriam e eu ficaria no desejo, mesmo que eu te amasse mais.

Não dava mais para ser somente sua amiga. Me afastei, e tu também não perguntastes por mim.

_E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada_

Passaríamos o resto da vida nos ignorando se não fosse por aquele dia, aquele reunião da turma do colégio. Lá eu te vi.

Minhas emoções voltaram em uma enchurada, uma torrente, me afogando e me arrastando novamente para teus olhos. Perdi o ar e a fala naquele momento, e sempre cada vez que te vejo.

Tu estávas tão mudado, mais não o suficiente para estar diferente. Somente não estava igual. Ainda eras Remus.

Agora me diz por que ofereceste voltar junto de mim (tua casa ficava no caminho da minha) se sabia que eu aceitaria? Porque perguntaste seu eu queria entrar em sua casa "para lembrar os velhos tempos" – tempos estes que fingi não lembrar – se tinhas certeza que eu entraria?

Agora eu realmente não consigo compreender.

Começou como o sonho mais perfeito, um beijo que começou doce, desajeitado – até tímido – e logo se tornou violento _selvagem_.

Estávamos já no dia seguinte, ainda juntos, abraçados, quando tu disseste sem olhar para mim:

- Semana que vem viajo para a Áustria.

- Por quanto tempo? – tinha medo da resposta...

- O resto da vida...

Então eu senti que tinha algo muito errado ali...

_E __cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

Me levantei de um salto da cama, vesti-me – sem ouvir os teus apelos, é verdade – e saí correndo da tua casa, já tendo dificuldade de conter as lágrimas. Foi só quando cheguei na esquina – tendo atropelado alguns passantes pelo caminho – que me lembrei de aparatar.

Era impulsiva daquele jeito desdos tempos de Hogwarts, mais isso nunca me atrapalhou. Eu devia ter te ouvido? Naquela hora achei que não... No momento só percebia a_ traição._

Fui para o quarto do meu – por sinal minúsculo – apartamento. Nem cheguei a ligar a luz, fui logo fechar janela e persiana. Não dá! Agora que eu te tenho novamente, você vai viajar?

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

Imaginava um futuro diferente para mim, para nós dois (pois nunca desisti completamente de nós, por mais que tenha passado por braços de outros homens..) mas ele não é possível.

Na verdade percebo agora que tu mudaste demais do Remus que eu conhecia! O Remus pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado nunca me usaria por uma noite, ou será que eu não conhecia o Remus de Hogwarts?

Quardo com carinho cada lembrança tua, elas são tudo que me restou do meu amor, este que atualmente vive é somente uma sátira cruel do passado. Passado que não existe mais.

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

Não, _lógico_, que eu queria voltar a te namorar – apesar de eu ter feito todo o esforço de te esquecer em vão - . Sofrer tudo novamente? Acho que não.

Passei três dias te evitando, recusando qualquer passeio em que pudesse te encontrar, e evitava também os que não iria te ver, afinal o que faria lá sem você?

Pensei em viajar, mas para onde? Não queria ir para nenhum lugar em que você pudesse me encontrar e definitivamente nenhum em que notícias suas –sem mim- não chegassem.

Não adiantava o que eu fosse fazer, sempre esbarrava no fator Remus Lupin.

_Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar _

Para não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa

Agora estou no meu quarto, tendo companhia a indesição. Ela é uma companheira esquisita. Mentirosa, sempre sabe o que tem que ser feito e geralmente dá a resposta errada.

Tu acabaste de deixar um bilhete com o porteiro. Bilhete este que estou esmagando em minha mão, pensando seriamente em responder indo em sua casa na hora pedida.

Mas o que tu irás dizer? Terei outra vez que fingir que está tudo acabado – Uma noite já acabou, mas não em minha mente – somente para não doer ainda mais? Fingir que nós não existe – se é que um dia já foi criado? - ? Ter outra destas discussões que esgotam não fisica mas psicológicamente, o que é ainda mais pior?

Imagino que sim. E mais uma vez, e sempre que tu pedires, eu vou.

_Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Que eu já nem preciso  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais_

- Sabia que você viria. – Tu dizes ao abrir a porta. Infelizmente isso é verdade. Tu conheces cada sentimento e reação que eu tenho. É injusto, tu não és tão transparente assim para mim!

- Fiz tantos passeios estes dias esperando te encontrar... Porque não fostes em nenhum?

- Eu estava em casa – "... Chorando por você" porque finges não saber isso?

- Isso não responde minha pergunta – _Não vou responder isso! Tu sabes perfeitamente o porque!_ – Olhe para mim, Lílian. – _Não chame meu nome assim, não me obrigue a olhar em seus olhos, vou me perder neles..._

Eu sorri tristemente e agora estou olhando diretamente em seus olhos, tendo total consiência que você lê minha alma...

Não consigo sequer suportar a idéia de suas distância, meu amor, não vá embora, não novamente... Ah, não, eu vou chorar, eu não quero chorar! Já estou chorando... Fugi de tu até agora, mais meu amor só aumenta com isso, a distância fica insuportável. não dá para continuar assim...!

_E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

_Porque estás me abraçando..? Não quero mais sentir seu cheiro, nem seu corpo, me solta, não quero..._

- Não quero que vás. – Depois da primeira lágrima estão saindo outra e mais outra, estou desmoronando em sua frente! Mas não quero mais saber do mundo, só quero continuar escondida em seu braço por toda a eternidade...

- Lílian, Lílian! Se você me ouvisse tanto sofrimento seria poupado... – Estou chorando mais forte, e tu estás afagando meus cabelos – Sim eu vou para a Áustria ma...

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

Me soltei de seus braços rapidamente porém tu seguras fortemente minha mão. Por que?

- Me solta, Lupin! – Ante teu sobrenome, tu me olhas confuso e surpreso (até magoado) mas não soltas minha mão. – Não quero tudo aquilo novamente, deixe-me ficar somente com as lembranças, tu não queres minha presença em teu futuro...

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

- Ruiva, ruiva... Me ouça e pare de se debater. Não vou deixar você ir novamente. – Já que tu falas com _tanta delicadeza..._ - Não adianta fingir que não temos futuro, posso ler os sentimentos em seus olhos.

Quem é este cara decidido em minha frente? Remus – o que eu conheço – era tímido e nunca falara em voz alta que sabia tudo que se passava em mim. Ficava implícito no olhar.

- Você quer viajar comigo para a Áustria?

Isto é um sonho, uma ilusão, tu não me perguntaste isso...

- E então? – Tu perguntas, já não tão certo da minha resposta afirmativa.

- Claro que quero! – Simplesmente me jogo em teus braços, estou beijando teu pescoço. Tu somente sorri. Estás levantando meu rosto, o que vais fazer?

O beijo foi simplesmente estonteante e apaixonado. É, talvez eu possa gostar do novo Remus Lupin.

**b N\A e aí? Gostaram? Sinceramente eu acho que está legal... A idéia surgiu ao ouvir a música Quem de nós dois da Ana Carolina (que por sinal é a música tema da fic****, ¬¬')...**

**Achei uns erros grotescos grotescos na fic..Deviam ter me avisado! Se encontrarem mas algum, me avisem!**

**Beijos ;)**


End file.
